


Avatar Café

by haloburns



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Gen, Not korra modern, Other, each hapter is independent, i hate doing series im tired of them, im posting this at work, one contained universe in one story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Iroh opens a café and shenanigans ensue. Loosely based on real life work events in the coffee shop I work at





	Avatar Café

"Zuko, I'm opening a new tea shop in town," Iroh said as he poured a fresh cup for him and his nephew. Zuko hummed in surprise and added milk and sugar to his tea.

"Do you have a name for it?" he asked, taking a small sip of the milky tea as steam rolled gently across his face.

"I do in fact. Republic Citea and Coffee Shoppe." He placed the shop name on paper in front of Zuko on the table, the characters altered for the pun. Zuko slowly swallowed the tea and looked at his shit-eating grinning Uncle.

"I quit," his nephew said, his laughter poorly retained. Iroh let put a deep laugh, but the laughter was soon cut short by Iroh's insistance he was serious.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao its short but i thought it was a great opener


End file.
